Ribbon Collection
The Ribbon Collection features colorful ribbon and bow apparel. This collection contains 17 sets, all comprised of a head, neck, arm, leg, wing, and tail bow. Most items can be purchased in the treasure section of the Marketplace, with the Prismatic set available in the gem section. The Sparkling Emerald set drops rarely in the Bamboo Falls venue of the Coliseum. The Sparkling Violet set can be found via randomized chests or Pinkerton. The Glowing Mint set is craftable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew from level 21 onwards. Item Sets }} Gallery Feel free to add your own dragons if they exhibit all or most of a set! Black bow set bogsneak f.png|Female Bogsneak wearing the full Black set Dark red bow set nocturne m.png|Male Nocturne wearing the full Dark Red set Glowing mint bow set guardian m.png|Male Guardian wearing the full Glowing Mint set Aqua bow set mirror f.png|Female Mirror wearing the full Pretty Aqua set Buttercup bow set imperial m.png|Male Imperial wearing the full Pretty Buttercup set Pretty green bow set wildclaw f.png|Female Wildclaw wearing the full Pretty Green set Pretty lavender bow set snapper f.png|Female Snapper wearing the full Pretty Lavender set Pretty magenta bow set spiral f.png|Female Spiral wearing the full Pretty Magenta set Pretty peach bow set skydancer f.png|Female Skydancer wearing the full Pretty Peach set Pretty periwinkle bow set tundra m.png|Male Tundra wearing the full Pretty Periwinkle set Pink bow set coatl f.png|Female Coatl wearing the full Pretty Pink set Purple bow set fae m.png|Male Fae wearing the full Pretty Purple set White bow set ridgeback f.png|Female Ridgeback wearing the full Pretty White set Prismatic bow set coatl m.png|Male Coatl wearing the full Prismatic set Blue bow set wildclaw m.png|Male Wildclaw wearing the full Sparkling Blue set Sparkling emerald bow set mirror m.png|Male Mirror wearing the full Sparkling Emerald set Sparkling violet bow set snapper m.png|Male Snapper wearing the full Sparkling Violet set History *The original eight sets consisted of only neck and arm bows (except for the Black set, which did not have a neck bow). *All tail bows were released on May 19th, 2014.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1082877 *The eight original bundles were released on June 8th, 2017.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2204781 *On December 22nd, 2017, a planned update for this collection was announced, including new art for existing items, and additional pieces for each set. A poll was taken to gauge whether players would prefer the new art to feature thick ribbons, or longer, thinner ribbons.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2342803 Thickbow.png|Thick ribbons example Noodlebow.png|Thin ribbons example *On August 16th, 2018, the update was implemented, with thicker bows having won the poll. Old items received new art, and the head, leg, and wing bows (along with the Black Neck Bow) were added.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2506860 **Note that new bundles (containing all six bows) were also released, rather than the existing bundles receiving updates. Calliope.png|Female Guardian wearing the Black set (old) Dark red bow set mirror m old.png|Male Mirror wearing the Dark Red set (old) 10452094_350.png|Female Pearlcatcher wearing the Pretty Aqua set (old) Buttertundra.png|Female Tundra wearing the Pretty Buttercup set (old) 11116325_350.png|Female Skydancer wearing the Pretty Pink set (old) 13370897_350.png|Male Spiral wearing the Pretty Pink set (old) Softvoice.png|Male Spiral wearing the Pretty Purple set (old) White bow set snapper m old.png|Male Snapper wearing the Pretty White set (old) 5287291_350.png|Female Coatl wearing the Sparkling Blue set (old) *On October 3rd, 2018, nine new colors were released: Glowing Mint, Pretty Green, Pretty Lavender, Pretty Magenta, Pretty Peach, Pretty Periwinkle, Prismatic, Sparkling Emerald, and Sparkling Violet.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2541697 References Category:Collection Category:Apparel